The energy deposition and disipation processes in oriented DNA due to exposure to ionizing radiations will be investigated by luminescence spectroscopy. The emission spectra will be determined during excitation and post-excitation over a range of temperatures. Thermoluminecence of irradiated samples will be investigated, as well as low energy photon stimulation. Excitation sources will be 200kV X-ray, GeV heavy ions, 60Co gamma-rays, and synchrotron radiation. The response of the DNAs will be characterized by their corrected emission spectra, relative integrated intensity, polarization and lifetimes.